Hunted
4.1 chapter 1 me and my friend logan were in the barracks playing cards when some official looking people come in with GUNS. so i tell logan to go to the armory and get weapons just in case. so he leaves and igo to investagate, before i can get up they start shooting i lay down and fegin death. i get up after a hour and look aroud everyone is dead, logan made it out at least. i walk out side and see a body, it was one of the enemys i notice that he's american but im american they just killed americans but why? i leave for the armory mabey logan knows more. MEANWHILE .... "ghost come in ghost !!!! this is archer come in ghost" !!! "there gone" said toad, lets get outa here. call sheperd for extraction" sheperd this is archer come in. "archer where are you" sheperd answered. sending our cordnets now. archer walked towards the pave low. toad stayed back cause he smelt somthing fishy, he sat and watched as sheperd aimed his gun at archers face and fired. edit 4.2 'chapter 2 this is a non canon work ' toad watched as his friend, his mentor, his brother fell to the ground. then he saw the other guns were aimed at him he ran and for what was like an hour. then he felt a sharp pain like chuck norris just kicked him in his chest. he fell to his knees and looked at the man behind him. John Mishnick looked at the man in front of him. the man was dying the man went for his weapon then three shoots rang into his chest the man fell over and died. he turned aroud cat just save his life he was greatful. john and cat regrouped with there team and left. MEANWHILE.... I made it to the armory logan had gathered some survivers Alex Rider, Victor Xavier, Allen Edwards, and John Micheals. logan said he got a hold of four other people and theyed be here soon. 30 min. later a plane landed we walked in to find three. logan said there were four then i noticed a dead man in a jeep named rook i looked at the other two they introduced them selves but i already knew them. cpt price and soap mactavish these guys were legands! we all made a plan, soap and price would go and kill sheperd while we looked for survivers they left and kept saying it was a one way trip over and over it was pretty annoying. then we left to go look for survivers. we got on the pave low, we scaned the area nothing. then we got a bing on the fof tags (friend or foe) we went to check it out a man came out of a shed (we noticed three enemy bodys out side) he was shot. we took him back to the house we were using as a base and we patched him up. he said his name was sam. edit 4.3 chapter 3 me, alex and the new guy sam got a call from a task force team south of russia so we went to check it out. the others went to find the home base of the enemy. the three of us got off the pave low nikolai said that he'd be back in two hours so we left to find the team. john didn't like it they had to wait for the task force to fall for the trap then kill them they already got two but they dident know how many were going to respond so all they had to do is wait, he didnt like waiting. logan,longshot allen and victor went up to the old task force base they hoped the fence and went to the sheperd's office. not only did they find everything destroyed but three shadow compeny agents aiming there guns at there faces.drop your guns now said cat "i said now" they droped there guns and put there hands up. a few hours later logan woke up in a cell after being hit in the face with a gun he was surpised to be awake well at least we found there base he said to him self. i saw two bodys in front of me how did die they i asked sam he said shot to death then shots rang out from all sides then i felt something hit me and i blacked out. edit 4.4 chapter 4 i woke up the others were gone they most have been taken. by who and where ? then i noticed i was shot! i looked at my watch 2 hours since drop off then there was a noise it was nikoli "what are you doing here" i asked, most people in this situation say thank you god or im so happy to see you" he ansewerd. i said "get me outa here". logan picked the lock and killed the sentury. he pressed the buten the doors opened allen came out. the rest were taken to a different cell block. they got to cell block B. they opened the doors longshot came out they went over to victors cell he looked like six hulks just punched him. they carried him to the armory they got there weapon and called nikoli they told him where they were and shot there way out. i got on the 50 cal then i saw logan, we landed i asked logan where sam and alex were he said i thoght they were with you everybody got on board we would have to look for them later edit 5 season 2 edit 5.1 chapter 201 when everybody was on we left. i shot a few taking off but other then that knowone came after us. then i noticed it a S.A.M. i heard nikoli yell not again and longshot say how did you miss that then i blacked out. sam woke up in a chair he was in a blind fold he yelled but no sound came out then he heard voices in russian then he heard cocking sound then a gunshot they took off his blindfold he looked were the gunshot was there was a body it was alex. i woke up allen came over "your guts are still in get up". i looked around logan was wispering cordnets into the raido and longshot was sleeping i walked over to him and kicked him he fell over on allens feet he woke up with a yawn then he noticed we were looking at him and snaped to attention. logan walked over "nikoli is gonna stay with victor WE have some errends to do". john looked at casey they had to get those two 141 members out of the russain base he moved the squad forward they entered thru a hole in the wall "how conenient" ''he thought then three guards walked by. one looked right at them john aimed his gun at the man's chest then the man hummed a song and walked away they made it to the brig breached the wall one member was dead the other was aiming his gun at the russian gurad one russain was dead they shot the russian and knoked out the task force member edit 5.2 chapter 202 "so what did the colonel say" i asked. logan responded with a you'll see. "see whaaaaa" i saw it a skyscraper surrounded by what looked like a city "that is the enemy base". alex was some where but where. images flashed before him ''flashback alex's pov i was at the last thing i remembered the trap but i wasn't my self i saw my body and it was moving with sam and corey they kept moving nothing was different i mean aport from me watching something that happend before. they got to the trap corey was away he was always away i dont like him. then the shots. corey was still out of it then a bullet hit him blood splashed out of the wound. i heard sam yell no and go into frenzy he yelled things you cant say in public then i was shot in the head brains flew out of ME. time slowed down the bullet went in to sam the "screen" blacked out the flashback was over present '' john looked at the body of the dead task force member he was the second one they killed but why did the russians want his body? cat came from john and said we had to go the base was under attack! edit 5.3 chapter 203 when john got back to the base the battle was already over that was quick we win ! ''earlier that day corey's pov we entered threw the back way me and logan took out the guards we had to get the blue prints for the skyscraper we checked the shed first nothing but tools. next the guard towers all the guards are dead at least. finally the general quarters. bingo ! the bad thing is there was a new general. "FUCK" i heard allen say the general got up logan shot him "FUCK" allen said again. "i'm sorry i panicked" logan said back. then six gurads came up from behind us "drop your weapons now" one of them said. over the com logan said on three i knew what he meant "THREE" he yelled we turned around and took all six out i grabed the blueprintes "lets go" i said. i heard allen mumble "he can talk" we ran cover to cover killing who ever we found. we made it to the exit as we ran one got a lucky shot allen fell to the ground iknew he was dead but i wanted to get him out he was part of my team logan grabed me "we have to go !" alex pov '' the "screen" turned back on. i saw allen dead on the ground and corey logan and longshot running corey survived thats good. i had to talk to him there was a flash i was floating again i went into corey and said "are you there" "alex?" he answered "but how" "no time go i'll talk to you later" edit 5.4 chapter 204 sam was on the 15th floor of the main building two guards were standing over him he decided he would stay here as a captive itill they killed him he'd live a few extra days before they killed him. i was talking to a dead man was i insane "''your not insane" "''stop talking to me" i noticed i said that out loud "what are you talking about" longshot said. logan was looking at a map and didn't here me. "alright we got to go this way" logan said. a few minutes later we were at the crash. victor was still out of it but nikoli was cleaning the place up. "hey nikoli" logan said "where is allen" nikoli said ''"he's dead" ''"i said stop talking". while i was talking logan told nikoli what happend. victor opened his eyes slowly "where am i" he said. later we had a service for allen "''what about me" "''you dont count your not dead i'm just insane". john took a good look at the pow his name was sam david. "go..... to.... hell" sam said. "we should kill him" cat said "no not now" "''sam is still alive we have to help him" "''how do you know" "''i dont just stay up in this crap hole i go around" ''"that's nice so where is he" "''that's the problem he's at the enemy base" "no shit where is he there" "the big building"